


Protective Bat Family

by supremegreendragon



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick, Alpha Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Badass Bruce won't let anyone be rude to his man, Bruce is mad that everyone is so mean to his boyfriend, Christmas, Emasculation, Kryptonite, M/M, No hard feelings in the end, Omega Bruce, Overprotective, Poor Clark, Scents & Smells, The family is really protective of Bruce and really mean to Clark, alpha alfred, alpha clark, overprotection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: It's Christmas and Clark is nervous about meeting Bruce's family. He tells Bruce that alphas tend to act really strangely around each other, particularly when one is dating an omega relative. Bruce thinks his worries are foolish. His family knew better than to act like a bunch of macho cavemen around Clark.....Right?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 197





	Protective Bat Family

Bruce piloted the spaceship while Superman sat right beside him. Superman stared out into the dozens of comets flying past them, his chin resting snugly in the palm of his hand. A worried look painted his handsome alpha features.

They had just finished helping the Green Lanterns on a particularly strange mission—one that had required them to leave planet Earth altogether. An alien planet had been on the brick of destruction, and the situation had gotten so bad that John Stewart reached out to them personally. After saving the outlandish world, they helped the aliens restore their peaceful society. The aliens, grateful for all their help, hosted a big party in their honor. The saviors accepted simply to avoid being rude. There had been music, dancing and food. Unlike Batman and Superman, the Green Lanterns seemed familiar with the strange culture. John tried to get Clark and Bruce to eat a dish that he insisted was delicious. But neither of them had been eager to try it, since it resembled wiggling intestines. They decided to leave that amount of gumption to the Green Lanterns. Fortunately, Bruce had a good excuse to get out of trying such a bizarre dish. He and Clark were meeting Bruce’s family for dinner, so he informed John that neither of them wanted to spoil their appetite.

So now here they were, traveling back to their own planet where familiar food was waiting for them. Bruce ventured a glance in his lover’s direction.

“Everything okay? You look nervous.”

Startled out of his thoughts, Clark feigned a smile at Bruce, “Why do you say that?”

“Because you’re destroying our gift,” he stared at the figurine in Clark’s hand, or at least the remains of it. When the aliens had found out their two heroes were lovers, they had given it to them, saying it was a good luck charm for their relationship. It had originally looked like their god of love. Now, thanks to Clark’s nervous and powerful grip, it was just bent up metal.

“Oh crap! I am so sorry, Bruce. I can fly back and get another one—”

“—Don’t,” Bruce hated it when the alpha overreacted. Omegas could secrete a scent to calm any nearby alpha. This was nature’s way to keep its natural aggressors at ease. As soon as Clark smelled the sweet smell of licorice, he took in a deep breath. Once he was calm, Bruce continued, “Now tell me what’s wrong.”

Clark’s scent reminded Bruce faintly of blueberries mixed with strawberries. Whenever it was potent, like during one of Clark’s ruts, Bruce became as horny as a rabbit. But this was only when Clark was exuding confidence. Right now, however, Bruce could smell the worry coming from him. Clark couldn’t hide his true feelings.

“I guess….I’m worried about dinner. About how your family will handle a new alpha in the house.”

Bruce did a doubletake, “What? Alfred and the boys will be thrilled to meet you. You’ve been Dick’s favorite hero since he was a child. I’ll even admit that I was a little jealous at times. He always asked for your merchandise on Christmas.”

Superman chuckled at that, but it was forced. Soon his somberness returned.

“Listen, Bruce. I’ve dated plenty of times in my life. In my experience, families get a little protective over your sex.”

“Maybe they were a hundred years ago. You know? Back before omegas could be doctors?” Bruce frowned at how Clark insinuated that his family wasn’t progressive. Truth be told, sometimes Alfred was a little traditional, saying things like no self-respecting omega would be out fighting thugs with little more than his bare hands. But Bruce knew his butler only wanted what was best for him, so he was never too upset when he heard him say that. And other than that, his entire family never bowed down to ancient social norms.

Alfred and both the Robins were alpha. Maybe that was the reason for Clark’s distress?

Clark looked him in the eye, “I didn’t mean it that way, Bruce. It’s just….if you were my family, I’d be protective too. You don’t understand the way we alphas lose our heads. We can’t….I just want to be good enough for you.”

“Clark, if you’re worried that they’ll hate you, then you’re wrong. My family knows all about your heroic deeds. Trust me. They’ll welcome you with open arms.”

* * *

The night sky shrouded all of Gotham, making the perfect cover for the mini spaceship. Bruce managed to park undetected in front of Wayne Manor. When they got out, Bruce pressed a button. The ground opened a hole from underneath the vehicle, swallowing it to some unknown location and then shutting closed as if it was never there. Not a patch of grass looked out of place.

Clark whistled in awe.

“I’ve always been jealous of your toys, Bruce.”

Just like he planned, Bruce sent him a rather cute glare, “How many times have I told you to stop calling my tools that?”

Clark hooked their arms together, pulling Bruce close to his side. The smile on his face was mischievous.

“About as many times as you called me forgetful, Baby Bat.”

“And I take it you’ve _forgotten_ you’re not supposed to call me that?”

Clark let out a hearty laugh. Bruce rolled his eyes. He wasn’t really all that annoyed. As a matter of fact, it was a relief to see Clark acting cheerful. Maybe he realized that there was nothing to worry about.

They entered the front door and stepped inside.

“Good day, Master Bruce,” Alfred showed up with a feather duster and an apron, “The boys are training right now.”

“You’ll love Dick and Jason. They’ll be excited to see Superman in their own house,” Bruce told Clark.

Alfred opened his mouth to say something, but something made him pause. Bruce noticed him eyeing Clark very warily. Clark noticed it too, if him nervously shifting his feet was any indication. Alfred turned to the master of the house.

“I suggest you go get change. I will not feed someone dressed like it’s Halloween.”

Bruce turned to Clark, “Forgot to mention. Alfred doesn’t like costumes during ‘family time.’ Come with me. I think we’re about the same size, so my clothes will….”

“Absolutely not!” Alfred barked so suddenly that it caught Bruce off guard. Clark stood nervously off to the side. Alfred glared at the Kryptonian like he was a misbehaving child. Alfred then looked at Bruce, “You know better than to have a random alpha dress in your clothes. Your scent has lingered on them. It might rile him up and then he’d act inappropriately during dinner.”

Bruce couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “Alfred! Just because he’s an alpha—”

“—I will escort him to my room. I have spare clothes he can use.”

Clark tried to offer a friendly smile, but Alfred’s cold stare was wearing him down. The old man made it a point to get between them. And any time Clark tried to get closer to his lover, Alfred managed to block his way. Alfred’s pinecone scent was flaring out of aggressive energy. It was a way of establishing dominance. The other alpha had two choices to make, either take it as a challenge or relent.

Clark’s scent turned non-existent, his way of showing that he would not fight Alfred on this. The blush on his face showed Bruce that he felt utterly humiliated at having his ass handed to him by an old man. Even though Bruce was progressive, he knew it was in an alpha’s biological makeup to want to fight for an omega. Clark was fighting his instincts by not going all caveman on this. As if to pour salt on the wound, Alfred motioned Clark to follow with his finger, like he was some tamed animal. Bruce could only watch as his boyfriend was completely emasculated by his father figure.

Tomorrow, Bruce was going to have a talk with Alfred.

* * *

To his credit, Clark looked devilishly handsome in Alfred’s old petticoat and brown leggings. Bruce met him out in the hallway, wearing a plain white shirt with a pen in his front pocket. He gave Clark a very rare smile, causing the alpha to smirk back, his confidence restoring.

Clark grabbed the small of Bruce’s back and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Bruce allowed him full control, his way of apologizing for Alfred’s behavior. Besides, sometimes Bruce was….okay with letting Clark take control. But only sometimes.

They were so passionately entwined that they didn’t notice they had an audience until he coughed. Bruce yanked away from Clark in embarrassment.

Dick shot him an amused smirk, albeit it was a little tighter than Bruce was used to seeing. He was the more upbeat of Bruce’s two sons, so seeing him force a smile looked strange. The boy—age 22 but still very much a boy to Bruce—glanced at Clark.

“Hey. I’m Dick Grayson. So you’re Superman, huh? You know. You used to be my favorite hero.”

Oh no. Bruce could already detect an edge in Dick’s voice. Like Alfred, he was itching for a fight. Bruce couldn’t believe that, for once, Clark had been right.

Clark took the bait, “Used to be? What changed?”

“You got with my dad. I guess even Superman likes digging for gold.”

Clark froze and for a moment he looked ready to fight. Dick sent him a chilling look of his own, while his scent flared up for battle. They stood very close to each other, trying to tower the other in dominance.

Bruce shot Clark a pleading look. It must’ve taken all of his willpower, but Clark stepped down.

“I would never use Bruce like that,” Clark mumbled, looking humiliated. Bruce decided to intervene this time. He stepped in between the two men and gave his son a cold stare.

“Apologize to Clark.”

“Bruce, I’m just trying to keep you from being used.”

“I do NOT need your help for that, young man. Now apologize.”

Bruce tried to be aggressive. Part of him hoped he could use his scent as a combative tactic too. But being an omega, his flaring scent was relaxing, not invigorating. Sometimes Bruce wished he was an alpha. The calming affect wasn’t nearly as effective or intimidating as he would like it to be, especially when he’s trying to take control of the situation.

Dick frowned passed him and right at Clark, “Admit it. You just want him for his money. Or maybe his looks? I don’t know which. But I know you’re just so used to trophy omegas that you thought you could just come in here and swoop Bruce off his feet.”

“That’s not it at all!” Clark’s protest fell on deaf ears.

Dick was calming down when he smelled his dad’s maternal scent. But, as if turning a switch, he ignited his own scent at full force. His dominating smell assaulted their senses with something resembling fresh twigs and morning dew. Clark backed away while Dick came closer. He pulled out his weapon and jabbed it in Clark’s chest.

“Prove it. If you didn’t really come for an easy buck, then you’ll be happy to spar with me.”

Bruce looked ready to pop a blood vessel, “What does sparring have to do with ANYTHING?”

“It’s just a challenge, Bruce. Like how you challenge me to prove myself. Besides, I want to see how Superman fights first-hand.”

“Why?” Clark asked.

“Listen, you’re planning on fighting by my dad’s side, right? Well, I need to know how well you handle yourself out on the battlefield. Just because you have powers, doesn’t mean you’re capable.”

Clark seemed to catch onto Nightwing’s crazy logic, “You want to see if I can protect your dad? You got it.”

Bruce bit his inner lip to keep from speaking. It was so embarrassing to have your child act like you were a fragile human being in need of protection. Bruce had taught the boy how to apprehend a man twice his size for goodness sakes! And why was Clark encouraging this mindset? Bruce shot a nasty look at his lover. Clark caught it, but pretended not to notice, instead keeping his eyes on Dick. Bruce sighed and stepped away. He would need to give them room.

Dick swiveled around for a roundhouse kick. It caught Clark off guard, surprising the alien with its brute force. No doubt he thought a human as young as Dick would hit a little bit lighter. Clark was flown into the wall. He barely dodged a second attack from Dick, this being a punch that broke a light fixture. Bruce winced but didn’t interfere. He would have to prepare himself for the upcoming bills.

“Wait. I thought we were going to go outside to do this!” Clark yelped, blocking one punch and another.

Dick wasn’t even the slightest bit out of breath, “If you want to prove your skills, you got to be prepared to fight at all times. And if you lose to me, you really suck. Ice breath, super strength, flight. And you can’t. Handle. One. Normal. Punch.”

Clark was clearly holding back. As a matter of fact, he wasn’t even throwing a punch. But Dick wasn’t someone to underestimate, as Bruce knew all too well. The boy pulled out a mini staff and slammed it against Clark’s chest. To Bruce’s shock, Clark fell to the floor instantly. It took him a second to figure out why. The staff that Dick used was made of kryptonite. Dick sheathed it safely back in its lead covering. Clark stared up at him, half weak and half humiliated in front of Bruce.

“That’s…not fair.”

Dick threw his head back and laughed. He shook his head at Bruce.

“This is the guy you saddled yourself up with? ‘Not fair?’ What is he? Six?”

Bruce had had enough. He clenched his teeth together to keep himself from screaming and pointed in the direction of Dick’s old room.

“Change into normal clothes. Stay in your room until dinner. Write a 10,000-word apology letter to Clark Kent and hand it to him by midnight.”

It felt good to see the way Dick’s jaw dropped. Bruce knew that Dick wouldn’t disobey. The boy knew better. Dick glared at Clark one final time, as if he was the one responsible for getting him into trouble. Grumbling, Dick stomped away. Bruce had to suppress a tired sigh. Even though he was a grown adult, Dick still acted very much like a child.

Once his son was gone, Bruce turned his attention on Clark. He helped him to his feet, waiting for him to get his strength back before pulling away. Kryptonite had an effect that made Clark as weak as a lamb, but once it was gone, Clark gradually recovered.

“Sorry, Clark. I have no idea where he even got that.”

“It’s alright, Bruce,” Clark frowned. It seemed the only thing that hurt now was his pride. No doubt he had wanted to impress Bruce with his fighting skill, but Dick had caught him off guard with the surprise attack, “10,000 words? That’s kinda harsh, don’t you think?”

“Dick can do it. He’s handled papers like that every other night at private school.”

“And you still had him patrol with you? I guess your entire family hates sleep as much as you do.”

Bruce smiled at that. At least Clark wasn’t pouting at his defeat. Perhaps Dick wanted to see how Clark would react with failure. It wasn’t uncommon for an alpha to be upset after being humiliated like that. But Clark was different. And Bruce hoped the others would find out soon.

Alfred and Dick had both behaved poorly. It was ironic that Jason was the one that Bruce had been most worried about. Now Bruce wanted to introduce Jason to Clark more than ever. He desperately wanted someone to welcome his alpha with open arms. And since Alfred and Dick had an unexpected reaction to Clark coming over, maybe Jason had one too—albeit a much more positive one.

It was worth a shot.

“If I know my second son, he’s out in the gaming area,” Bruce motioned for Clark to follow.

“He likes video games?”

“Something like that.”

* * *

Jason Todd wore the latest in gaming technology. His helmet covered his eyes, while he held his toy guns in both his hands. Bruce and him had spent long nights arguing about his use of guns until they came up with a few compromises. One: Jason never killed with them. And two: training in Bruce’s home required fake weapons. No exceptions.

Clark watched in awe. Even he could tell this wasn’t just a teenager enjoying his video games. This was something much more intense. Jason’s shirt was soaked with sweat after spending all of his time jumping around to dodge imaginary bullets.

Bruce went up to the main computer and pressed a button. Jason groaned when he saw his fake opponents disappear into the void. He shrugged the helmet off and glared at his adoptive father.

“You could just say hi, instead of turning everything off when I’m in the zone.”

Bruce nodded in Clark’s direction, “Jason, this is my alpha friend. Say hello.”

Jason put the helmet away, brushed his hair out of his eyes and approached Clark. Clark held out a hand for him to shake, but Jason ignored it. He chose to stand in front of Clark in a way that was very familiar at this point. Another stand-off?

Clark frowned. Jason took a long time to inspect him, as if trying to pinpoint the tiniest flaw to harp on him for.

Then, out of nowhere, Jason grinned at him like he was an old friend. It caught both Bruce and Clark off guard.

“I’ve always wanted to meet you. You know, Dick was the fanboy in the family, but I think I was the most excited to hear that Bruce was dating Superman.”

“Really?” Clark asked hopefully. From off to the side, Bruce smiled with relief. He knew that at least one member of his family wouldn’t let him down.

“Sure! It’s not everyday you get to see the Man of Steel. Bruce had some celebrity crushes before, but nobody like you.”

“I’m not…really a celebrity.”

“Hey, whatever you say, man. But really, glad to finally meet you. I knew Bruce would find at least one alpha that’s trustworthy,” Jason opened his arms out, stunning Bruce, “Hug?”

Something felt wrong. Bruce knew that Jason wasn’t the hugging type. Even when he was a little kid he scoffed at affection. The fact that he was initiating a hug was immediately suspicious. The trusting Clark had no idea that Jason was playing him like a fiddle. He must’ve been too relieved that someone was giving him a chance to question Jason’s true intentions.

He eagerly wrapped his arms around Jason. They were both quiet…..and then….

Clark let out a shriek and pushed Jason away. Bruce rushed toward to see what the problem was. Clark’s face had lost all of its color. He stared at the stone in Jason’s hand, trying to shield himself from its green glow. Although Bruce was omega, he had the natural protective instincts of an alpha. He got between Jason and his lover, ready to pin down Jason and get the kryptonite away.

When Jason burst out laughing, Bruce had to stop himself from smacking the boy. How could he laugh when he was deliberately trying to hurt Clark like that? It was one thing to use it as a surprise weapon like Dick had, it’s another to do this.

“Relax, Bruce. It’s fake. See?” Jason approached the cowering Clark. After a beat, Clark straightened up, realizing that the glow wasn’t affecting him. Jason laughed again, “I didn’t know Superman was such a wuss. You sure you wanna be with this guy? He’ll leave you to die as soon as someone pulls out anything green.”

Bruce gave him such a cold look that Jason stopped laughing immediately. He didn’t even have the chance to try and ‘overpower’ Clark with his cinnamon and cedarwood scent. Bruce grabbed him by the ear (Alfred would lose his mind if he saw this) and dragged him away. Jason had no choice but to comply like a good boy. If he wanted to humiliate Clark, then he had only himself to blame for his own embarrassment.

“Room. Now.”

“Dammit, Bruce! Can’t you take a joke?”

“Don’t come back until you’ve written a 5000-word apology to Clark. We will see you at dinner,” Bruce practically shoved Jason out the door. Once the teen was gone, Bruce took in a deep breath. Clark approached him with concern. He put a gentle hand on his shoulder, comforting Bruce.

“Don’t be so hard on him. Maybe it really was just a joke.”

“You heard what he said,” Bruce pointed out, “He behaved exactly the same way as Alfred and Dick. Acted like you were a terrible person, just because you’re dating me. I can’t have my family treat you like that, Clark.”

“Hey, come here,” Clark’s voice was soothing. He wrapped his arms protectively around his lover. Bruce would’ve been insulted that Clark was trying to reassure him like he was in hysterics, but he appreciated the hug nonetheless, “I was prepared for this from the start. It’s natural for alphas to test each other, believe me. Especially when they all have an omega they really care about.”

“I’m not just an omega.”

“Of course not. You’re more than that. You’re everything I could’ve possibly dreamed of and then some. I just want to be worthy of you. That’s why I don’t blame your family for ruffling my feathers a bit. Hell, if you were my brother, I would behave the exact same way.”

Bruce nearly laughed at the thought. Clark always managed to cheer him up, even when he was feeling the lowest in his life, “If you did that, I would have to assign you an essay too.”

“And how many words would _I_ get?”

“4 million. You are Superman, after all.”

* * *

Dinner consisted of Alfred’s famous stuffed salmon in a raspberry sauce, creamy risotto, fresh greens and a chocolate mousse for dessert. Clark fiddled with all of the silverware laid out for him, trying desperately to figure out which one he was supposed to use first. Dick and Jason smirked at each other while Bruce sent them a silent glare. If they made even one smartass comment, they were going to their rooms.

Everyone was quiet. Clark looked ready to strike up conversation, but he seemed to think better of it. Bruce knew he must’ve been losing his mind from the silence. Clark couldn’t take awkward tension for long.

“Could someone pass the salt?” Clark looked at Jason and Dick because they were the ones with the shakers.

They pretended not to hear him. Bruce turned to Alfred for help, but his old friend was pretending not to see him. Bruce set his fork down with a loud clack, deliberately getting everyone’s attention. Enough was enough.

“When Cark told me he was worried how you all would welcome him, I thought he was being ridiculous. I thought my family, Alfred included, knew better than to act so rudely to my lover. I told him that he had nothing to worry about. That you would be civil, at least. Now you’ve all made a liar out of me.”

He wanted them to all know how disappointed he was. Disappointment, he found out, was a lot worse than anger. His speech worked like a charm. Now everyone except Clark look ashamed of themselves. Jason ventured to speak first.

“Bruce, everyone else you’ve been with left you at some point. It’s bullshit.”

Dick added, “As soon as anything slightly difficult came up, they ended up running away.”

“We just want to make sure this one is worthy,” Alfred concluded.

There was that word again: worthy. Bruce swore that he would never in a million years understand the alpha mind. Why did they insist on treating everything like a test of their fragile egos?

“Who I date is not for any of you to decide,” Bruce said with finality. He sounded more like Batman than ever, “I don’t care if you find him worthy or not. Clark didn’t deserve any of the treatment you all had shown him.”

After he finished his speech, there was a long pause. Jason, once again, was the first to break the silence.

“Are we going to have to write the dumbass another apology letter?”

Bruce felt the volcano of anger burst inside his chest. But just before he could start yelling, Clark stood up. Everyone stared at him in confusion. Dick fiddled with his weapon, ready to use it if necessary. Little did he know, Clark was not looking for a fight.

“You don’t have to apologize for anything. Bruce may not understand, but I do. You’re not trying to disrespect Bruce. You’re simply trying to protect him. Yes, he is Batman, but he is also your family. I’d be more insulted if you didn’t care at all.”

The shocked looks on all of their faces was priceless. Clearly they hadn’t been expected Clark to say something like that, especially after how they acted.

Dick inspected him closely, “Don’t think saying that will get us to like you.”

“I don’t.”

Jason added, “If you leave him, you’ll die.”

“I’d give you the kryptonite myself,” Clark reassured.

There was a long silence for a while. The others watched Clark intently, trying to gauge where his loyalties lie. Trying to figure out what, if anything, would make him leave Bruce.

Alfred sighed sadly, “Well, if you insist on staying, Mr. Kent. Then please use the dinner fork. I shudder at you trying to stab the salmon with that.”

Flustered, Clark fumbled around, losing his cool already. Bruce shook his head and smiled. This was probably as good as things were going to get. He only hoped that one day, his family would be pleasant company.

“It’s this one, Clark,” he handed his lover the fork and kissed him on the lips. He smirked when he heard his alpha family members growl. Alphas were cute when they were stupid.

* * *

Months passed by and Alfred himself invited Clark for Christmas dinner. Bruce was immediately on the defensive. He asked Alfred enough questions for it to be considered an interrogation: Are you okay with Clark now? Is he ‘worthy’ yet? You’re not going to put laxatives in his food again, are you?

To further his shock, Clark was happy to agree. Now it was Christmas morning, and Bruce sat on the couch in front of the tree, his youngest stray in his lap. Tim Drake had been through a lot in his short 12 years of living. Bruce knew, however, that he was in for a lot more. The boy had been up all night due to his usual insomnia and had only just fallen asleep. He sank his weight on Bruce’s lap, out like a light even with Dick and Jason talking loudly in the other room. Bruce rubbed soothing lines into Tim’s back as he waited for Clark to stop on by.

Bruce looked at his other sons in suspicion. These past few weeks they had been anything but friendly to his lover. How would they act now? He remembered when he had assured Clark when he was nervous. Now it seemed that Bruce was the only one concerned about his protective bat family.

Alfred entered the room and Bruce allowed himself a smile. Today was the only day that Alfred would spend entirely in a luxurious robe. The preparations had all been done ahead of time so that Alfred could use it as a much-needed vacation. Clark followed the old man, wearing a silly looking Batman Christmas vest and carrying a bag of gifts. Clark took one look at how Bruce was nurturing a sleeping Tim and he smiled.

“You can just set those gifts down anywhere,” Alfred informed him, “Please sit and make yourself at home, Master Clark.”

Bruce’s jaw nearly fell to the floor. Meanwhile, Clark didn’t seem at all surprised by how well Alfred was treating him. He thanked him and sat beside Bruce. The alien pulled out a gift and set it by his lover.

“For you, Baby Bat.”

But Bruce was too stunned to get onto him for that remark. Had the alphas all had a meeting without his knowledge? Did they all agree to behave themselves in front of Bruce? Bruce swore he would never understand the alpha mind.

“Hey, Clark,” Jason greeted.

“Superman! Hi,” Dick exclaimed. He bit his tongue when he realized Tim was still sleeping. Jason smirked at him and punched his shoulder in a brotherly way. Bruce shushed them.

“Nice to see you two,” Clark whispered.

“Would you like some coffee, Master Clark.”

Meanwhile, Bruce watched in wonder, thinking any minute now he would wake up and see them fighting, like they had been. Although, now that he thought about it, their fights have gradually gotten less and less frequent. But Bruce didn’t know what Clark did to make them okay with him.

He hadn’t realized until too late that he said the last part out loud. Jason answered anyway, “He stayed.”

“Even when we were mean to him, Bruce. He stayed,” Dick added.

Clark smiled proudly. Alfred rolled his eyes.

“Master Clark, I’m glad you’re staying with my son permanently. But please don’t let your success get to your head.”

“We still don’t like you,” Jason said.

“Only….okay with you,” Dick informed.

“And that’s okay,” Clark smiled at all of them, “I get it. Just know that I’d never take Bruce away from you guys. Never in a million years.”

Bruce coughed a bit. This discussion was getting a little bit mushy for his tastes. In an attempt to change the topic, he grabbed onto the present and opened it. He nearly laughed.

“You actually went back for another one,” he chuckled at the alien love figurine in his hand.

Clark blushed, “Do you like it?”

Bruce answered with a passionate kiss on his lips. And this time, the alphas in his family didn’t look disgusted.


End file.
